


MHIOKWeek2k17

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [35]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, Multi, mhiokweek2k17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Tooru was prepared for his second year of college.For the new setters and players on the team.What he was not prepared for, was one of his roommates childhood friend, a cute pudding haired boy who steals his and his boyfriends' hearts.





	MHIOKWeek2k17

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is 7 hours late!!
> 
>  
> 
> Day 1- FRIENDSHIP/Squad goals

Tooru was prepared for this.

New college year, new setters coming in.

He was ready.

What he wasn’t ready for, however, was one of his roommates, Tetsurou, bursting out of the room he shared with Koushi and Daichi, claiming he has to get to practice early so he can see, “the best setter I’ve ever had!” His eyes flit over to Koushi and Tooru, who sit at the wall divider with coffee, “no offence.”

Tooru, taking full offence, scowls at the unapologetic smirking former captain as Koushi laughs it off, wishing Tetsurou would be a little quieter while Takahiro is still sleeping in the next room over.

Tetsurou shrugs at Tooru’s expression, “He’s been my setter for years, Tooru.”

“Ohhhh,” Koushi  exclaims, “ are we finally going to meet the elusive Kenma?” 

Tetsurou’s grin seems like it’s hurting him, “if he’s trying out!”

Tooru was not as excited about this as Tetsurou obviously is.

about this. 

New year.

New setters,

New competition.

It was just a chance to be checked further down the team line.

And Tooru wasn't going to let that happen.

Of course, it isn't up to him. He will just try his best, and hope that for once. Wasn't going to let that happen.

Of course, it isn't up to him. He will just try his best, and hope that for once. Just for these next four years, he will be enough.

If you asked his boyfriends though, they would say he's always been enough. To Issei, Hajime, and Takahiro, they would say he's always been the best in their eyes even if he didn't take them to nationals, he took them as far as possible. He had been a great leader, a great friend, and now an amazing boyfriend.

Tooru stares at the dregs of his coffee, after this he will have to face the music.

This time he will not run, he will not be afraid, and most of all he will not make the same mistake again.

“Well then, Tettchan,” Tooru stands out of his seat and stretches, feeling more than hearing a pop in his neck, “Let's go.”

While they warm up, Tooru steals little glances towards the line of recruits. At the very end is a person with bleached hair and very visible roots. He looks rather unimposing, but watching him warm up with a deadpan expression and a near flawless form, Tooru immediately marks him as one to look out for.

 

He wouldn't treat this like Tobio, is what he told himself, but when they line up for a match, the new regulars and the best of the new players.

Regular, a position Tooru fought tooth and nail for. 

 

The year before, a junior was starting setter, and he was the most homophobic piece of shit Tooru had ever had the misfortune of encountering. But he had been  _ good _ . Professional level good. 

Tooru hates to admit it, but the only reason he had had a shot at starting setter was because the upperclassman had been arrested after violating a restraining order that his ex-girlfriend had put out on him and missing some of his finals, his scholarship being revoked, and him dropping out. 

After that it had been a battle between Tooru and Fumiko, a rather kind boy who had been captain of a team in the Kanto region. 

Tooru had begun staying after one hour to practice. An hour was what Hajime had said should be fine, so long as he doesn't do something stupid like do suicides for the whole hour. 

Tetsurou had begun to stay after with him, which allowed Tooru to practice his sets, eventually giving him enough of an edge over Fumiko that he was chosen as starter. 

The night the results had been posted, Tooru had videocalled his boyfriends while he opened the email, crying with them until Tetsurou had burst into his room, cheeks damn, yelling that they had both made it.

 

This year, Tooru was determined to take a setter under his wing, so that he'd be proud no matter what happens. 

But he can't help the bitter bubble in his chest.

 

Just because he can't help it doesn't mean he's not determined to ignore it.

 

After official practice ends and Tooru and Tetsurou begin their individual practice, Tetsurou keeps looking over to where the freshmen are being given the infamous, “Welcome, if you made it through today, we went easy on you and you best be prepared to give it your all or you aren't good enough to be here,” speech that usually scares away all the casual players. 

Tooru remembers the glint he saw in the pudding-haired freshman’s eyes and wonders, not a bit doubtfully, that he shall be back.

 

As soon as the freshmen start wandering away from the coach, Tetsurou makes his first missed spike of the day when he turns to see and takes a toss to the face.

A freshman, the pudding haired one, walks over and pulls the groaning middle blocker up, faint grin tugging at his lips, “What did you do to deserve this one?” he asks in a somehow flat, teasing tone.

Tetsurou ignores the question in favor of wrapping his arms around the young setter in a manner that reminds Tooru of an octopus, “Kenmmmaaaaa!!!.” 

“Hello.” Kenma’s response is slightly muffled by Tetsurou’s sleeve, and he brings his arms up to lightly pat Tetsurou on the back a couple of times.

Tooru forces his eyes out of their narrowed position and approaches the two, “Ken-chan! Hello!” he chirps, before purring, “Tettchan’s told us so much about you!”

Kenma glares at Tetsurou before turning his intense gaze to Tooru, “I’ve heard a lot about you as well.”

_ Oh?  _ Tooru wonders what Tetsurou had told him, “I can tell,” Tooru begins with a grin, “We’re going to get along just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT


End file.
